Battle for the Network
Plot After meeting Aiden, a hacker who is capable to access on ctOS, the gang discovered that a group of many Empire groups took control of the ctOS tower and it's up to them to stop the threat. Transcript *(The episode begins with the city) *'Sonic': So Nate, are you sure that you met Aiden? *'Nate': Well yeah, what did you expect? He contacted me on phone so he told us to meet with him. *'Tails': Did he hack into your phone? He's a hacker. I'm not sure about this... *'Nate': Trust me, he seems kind of nice. *'Gumball': Do you even know where he is? *'Nate': He told me he's at an old ctOS network so he gave me the coordinates. *'Sonic': Is that why you're driving off the road? *(Camera switches to outside the car, where it is seen on sand dunes) *'Nate': We're fine. *'Zim': We should get moving. We should meet this Aiden guy in time. *'Nate': We're almost there. Calm down. *(They got to the old ctOS hideout) *'Thel': The Aiden human has to be here somewhere. *(They got inside) *'Nate': Aiden? You here? *(Aiden shows up) *'Aiden': Seems like you're here, already. *'Rtas': Are you Aiden or something? *'Aiden': Yes. I'll show you around. *(Later) *'Sonic': So, why exactly are you hiding out here? What are you trying to accomplish? *'Aiden': Perhaps I can explain, for example, I'm one of the hackers who is capable for gaining access to ctOS. *'Rtas': Is ctOS an ancient Forerunner tech, and what is more about your past? *'Nate': No, it's not Forerunner technology. Us humans made it. *'Thel': (Looks at Aiden) So the facts on the human news channels are somehow true, you're that human who eliminated your formal but traitorous partner, the one who reveal the old human's dark secret, the one who once break out of a human prison, the one who is the savior of your important family, and the one who rebooted ctOS to return it to it's formal function. *'Aiden': Hmm, I guess I don't need to explain my past much. *'Nate': Anyway, why did you call us here? *'Aiden': You see, I'm only doing this because I may need your help later on. *'Zim and Gumball': (look at each other) Help for what? *'Aiden': To make sure that no other asshole will have his or her shitting hands on the network. *'Sonic': Who's trying to take over the network? We'll do anything we can to end them. *'Aiden': A force known simply as the Empire. They might seem familiar to you guys. *(Suddenly, one of the monitors begin displaying Forerunner symbols) *'Thel': How is it posible that the network begins to rewritten Forerunner symbols? *'Nate': Well ctOS isn't Forerunner tech. Some asshole must've took control of the network! *'Rtas': Do you suppose that the Empire are reprogramming ctOS?! *'Thel': Better question, do you suppose that the Empire believed it to be Forerunner holy tech? *'Tails': Possible... *'Nate': Where the hell are they anyway? *'Sakan': They actually must be in the ctOS tower. *'Nate': How can you tell? *'Sakan': Where else they can control it then? *'Rtas': ...Their ship? *'Aiden': Perhaps we ha- Wait a minute. My phone's ringing. (Answers his phone) Hello? Nicky, what happened? What?! (Hung up) Those emperial bastards! They captured my nephew! *'Sonic': Oh, now they'll pay! Come on, guys! *(As they get outside, they suddenly saw an Empire Assault Carrier with a few Empire Battle Cruisers) *'Thel': That may be another problem. *'Aiden': How did they get access to the network? *'Rtas': They must've break in to the tower and started to have the entire network under their control. They might also use it to destroy this entire holy city. *'Nate': Well, they won't have access to it for long. *'Aiden': We should search for clues at my sister's house first, in case they left something. *'Sonic': You got it. *(Later) *(They got to the. house as they see the destruction) *'Thel': The Empire never clean up after themselves during this incident. *'Aiden': Nicky? Are you there? Trivia *First appearance of Aiden. *Aiden and Nicky got a job at the park. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers